Superman and Lois's Fall from Grace
by Phillipe363
Summary: Addressing Clark and Lois's recent actions to the rest of the heroes instead of merely just sweeping the whole mess under the rug.


**Hey guys**

 **As of Thursday night, this story didn't even exist until I ran across what happened in the Heroes in Crisis #4 comic wrote by Tom King.**

 **Frankly, this is worse than the stupid writing in Batman #50 for making Selina into a weak-minded idiot for believing Holly Robison and The Joker about Bruce being happy means the Batman ends or some stupid crap like that. You know in order to scam us fans out months leading up to a Batman/Catwoman wedding that never happened.**

 **So good job King you managed to top yourself in writing. (That's sarcasm for being a positive thing in case you can't tell)**

 **Basically, this is my writing of an actual reaction and addressing the fallout that would happen due to Clark and Lois's actions from Heroes in Crisis #4.**

 **For those who don't know what is going on, Superman and Lois Lane have just backstabbed every single hero in the DC verse.**

 **I'll explain more in the author's note at the end.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

the bat cave on the computer platform

Batman has been listening to Superman standing some feet away about how Lois has been getting videos detailing all the therapy secessions from the heroes at the Sanctuary base about their PTSD, for some weeks already. What's worse is the videos have already been released along with an article talking about the Sanctuary base.

And while Clark was coming up with his excuses, he checked the article on the computer just now. Slamming his hands down on the console upset and betrayed Bruce turns around to face Clark. A man he once considered his best friend.

"Enough, just shut up Clark. Lois and you have betrayed all our trust, all the heroes out there have been betrayed by you doing this. I don't care what journalistic reasons or rather excuses your using for doing this" Bruce says angrily.

"If this is about the murder who's been running around and possibly being the source, like I said my wife and me are both journalists, so my hands are tied. I said I'm sorry" Clark replies only to get cut off.

"That's not even the point Kal," Diana says upset while walking over "You have violated all our trust by not coming to us the second you found out and so should have Lois for when getting this information, so we could have traced its source. Instead of doing the right thing your wife publishes the information online. All our trauma we revealed is now for the world to see."

"That's not what" Clark begins only gets cut off from Bruce's glare.

Glaring "The Daily Planet article I read said it has got exclusive access to these videos and is now sharing some of that content here for the first time. Even if by some chance our personal trauma is not revealed, and I highly doubt it won't be, the damn point still stands" Bruce growls "And what is worse is some of the videos have us without are masks on or using our real names, so now that information is possibly out there putting everyone at risk."

"And don't you even dare use journalistic integrity when you have been writing stories about yourself as Superman for years and Lois has not revealed she is married to Superman." Diana adds bitterly "Where was your integrity when Lois and you betrayed all of us? Not there."

"Kent just get out and I don't want to see either your wife or you around me ever again. Our friendship is finished because I no longer trust you. As far as I'm concerned, you're out of the Justice League" Bruce says, through gritted teeth.

"I second that Bruce and at this point, I don't think there is one hero in the community who will argue in your defense or forgive you" Diana replies.

"Lois and I made this choice to do this, so we could control it instead of this information getting sent to somebody else who wouldn't" Clark says firmly.

"Are you both so stupid to not release whoever is sending you the videos could easily do that anyway? Boy scout the road to hell is paved with good intentions" Bruce replies growling "Now. Get. Out."

"We will discuss this later when your both calmer" Clark says.

"Get off your mountaintop Superman, there is no ground for Lane or you to stand on for lecturing us. And later won't change the damage both of you caused" Bruce replies coldly.

Superman after a moment of figuring saying anything more would be a waste of effort takes to the air and flies out of the cave using the tunnel for the bat plane's exit.

"They were my friends" Diana says in disappointment.

Bruce merely nods in understanding while Wonder Woman walks off to be alone in some other part of the cave. Batman heads for one of the railings with pulling his cowl back and sighing in a mix of emotions. Mostly rage, pain, betrayal and a feeling of violation.

Looking down at the cave's darkness Bruce knows he never should have trusted Kent or his wife and decides to never make that mistake again.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy that and let me know what you think in a review**

 **This is an actual reaction from both Bruce and Diana that would result from Superman and Lois's actions. Plus, you know no one in the hero community ever trusting them again.**

 **Which I have the feeling will not happen in the actual Hero in Crisis series given how Tom King had Bruce and Diana not address their own trauma along with the rest of the heroes now being released for the world to see in issue #4. So, any true fallout is probably going to be swept under the rug.**

 **Character-wise regarding Superman and Lois Lane, yeah, any respect or liking towards well I have none for these versions at this point.**

 **Especially given there was a therapy session of Bruce unmasked, which if that's one of the videos now out there Bruce's entire identity including all his partners with Alfred are at risk.**

 **Frankly at this point Superman and Lois have nearly or have crossed into villain territory with their actions.**

 **Naturally all that is because of the screwed-up writing but regardless it effects how you see the characters.**

 **I felt like putting in a comment of how Clark is a henpecked husband from how easily he went along with Lois's actions, but that didn't make the cut.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
